


Can't Let You Go

by Chance13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance13/pseuds/Chance13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home. A Valentine's day Johnlock headcannon. Even though it's not Valentine's day. Set post-fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while back and completely forgot about it. Written from a picture prompt off Tumblr, which I would source if I could find it. If you care that much feel free to trawl through all my post – Chance1313 on Tumblr

It had been over a year since Sherlock's fall, and since then everything had gone back to is normal, pre-Sherlock routine. Except it wasn't normal. It was like all the colours had faded out of his life; he wasn't living anymore, he was just… existing. He slipped the key into the door to 221B up climbed the stairs to their, his apartment. Nothing had changed – there were bullet holes in the walls, a smiley face spray painted on the wall and the deer hanging between the windows. Everything that had made it their place had remained.

Except their was something different, a splash of hot pink on the kitchen table. And it was ringing. John picked up the box tentatively – just because Sherlock hadn't been around didn't mean his reflexes had gone too. He slipped the lid off the heart shaped box to reveal a pink iPhone. John stared at it curiously and the phone trilled again. He slid his thumb across the unlock button and scrolled through the texts.

I saw you at the bus stop.

SH

I miss your coffee

SH

Did Mrs. Hudson clear my room?

SH

Do you miss me?

SH

The phone went off again as two tear drops rolled down the screen. John scrolled down, reaching the final text, the newest one.

Happy Valentine's Day John.

Open the door for me.

SH

He was back.


End file.
